Couple's Retreat
by death'sdoor56
Summary: What happens when every couple in the Fire, Water, Wind and Earth countries is invited to a resort for free? What about the few singles that can't go since it's COUPLE'S ONLY? And why are Akatsuki and Sound roaming in Konoha? FIXING Sak&Kabuto bash


**Couples**

_B 1Daiji & Sasuke_

_B 2Hinata & Naruto_

_H 3Sirena & Shino_

_H 4Tsunade & Jiraiya_

_B 5Temari & Shikamaru_

_B 6Tenten & Neji_

_B 7Ino & Sai_

_H 8Kurenai & Asuma_

_B 9Anko & Kakashi_

_B 10Shizune & Iruka_

_H 11Konan & Pein_

_H 12Maria & Rock Lee_

_H 13Tayuya & Kimimaro_

_H 14Ellen & Kiba_

_B Coco & Akamaru_

_H Grace & Sasori_

**Loners**

_B Kabuto_

_H Itachi_

_B Sakura_

_H Deidara_

**Author's note: *Warning Rated Mature for language, sexual content, and violence (and Sakura's face) this thing contains music so when speaking you will see…**

**Example: "Hey there!"**

**When Thinking…**

**Example: 'What the hell?'**

**When using any kind of action…**

**Example: *Glares at author* "Are you finished yet?"**

**Last but not least singing…**

**Example: But there's no place like London!**

**Now please enjoy the story! **

The Setting takes place in Konohagakure, February 14, 2012. All the couples are heading to the Couples Only Free Admission (with food, service, condoms, alcohol (even for minors XD) etc) Resort.

A hideous pink haired girl named Sakura is stalking Sasuke and her chosen hiding spot is behind a tree.

Sakura: *Whispers to self* "Oh Sasuke I just know that you love me I just know it!"

Sasuke: 'God I just know she's stalking me again! I'll tell her off before I leave.'

The onyx eyed boy smiles when he spots a beautiful girl with a thigh long segmented ponytail approaches him. Sakura immediately reddens at the sight of the caramel skinned beauty.

Sakura: 'The fucking bitch slut!'

Sasuke: *smiles kindly* "Hi Daiji chan! You look gorgeous as always"

Daiji: *Blushes* "Aaaaw Thanks Sasuke kun!"

Sakura: 'Oh hell no this bitch is not going to win this time!' *runs towards the couple* "Sasuke kun!"

The two turn to see the crazy obsessive pink haired bitch running towards them.

Daiji & Sasuke: *glare at stupid bitch named Sakura* 'Ugh when will this fugly bitch leave us alone?'

Sakura: *pants* "Sasuke-kun… I… I LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke: "First of all, why are you panting? It was only 10 ft away.. and second, you tell me every day that you love me and what do I say?"

Sakura: "I'm annoying… and you love Daiji.."

Sasuke: "Mhhmm. Bye" *Walks off holding hands with Daiji*

Sakura: "SASUKE I DON'T EXCEPT THIS FUCKING UGLY ASS WHORE!"

Daiji slowly turns her head and stares daggers at the stupid pink haired thing. Then Sasuke watches as Daiji slams Sakura into the tree.

Daiji: "Bitch what did YOU just call ME?"

Sakura: "A FUCKING UGLY ASS WHORE!"

Daiji: "Listen up you fucking weak obsessive tramp Sasuke is mine he chose ME. If I hear another" *pretends to sound like Sakura* "SASUKE KUN! Or… MARRY ME SASUKE THAT WHORE ISN'T RIGHT FOR YOU! Then I'm going to personally beat the mother fucking shit out of you but unfortunately that won't make you any uglier because you are the definition of ugly." *drops Sakura and begins walking away*

Sakura: "Sasuke you need to control your tramp of a girlfriend."

Daiji: "THAT'S IT!" *Runs over and begins kicking Sakura's stupid ass*

Sasuke: *snickers*

Suddenly Naruto and Hinata walk by and stand next to Sasuke watching the fight.

Naruto: "Hey Sasuke what's going on?"

Sasuke: "Sakura pissed Daiji off with her "I love you Sasuke Kun!" antics."

Naruto: "No surprise."

Hinata: "YEA! GO DAIJI SAN! BEAT THAT UGLY MAN'S ASS!"

Naruto: "HINATA CHAN?"

Hinata: "…So where are you and…Daiji san going?"

Sasuke: "Oh yea, I'm taking her to the Couple's Resort"

Naruto: "That's where I'm taking Hinata chan! Believe it!" *grins*

Sasuke: "Well I have a lot of plans for Daiji chan" *winks*

Suddenly they all look at the fight as Daiji pulls Sakura's hair and throws her to the ground and body slams her.

Group: "Ouch. GO DAIJI!"

Daiji: "Stay." *kicks* "Away." *kicks* "From." *kicks* "My man." *kicks one last time and Sakura coughs up blood then she turns and walks away*

Sakura: "Naruto heeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."

Naruto: "Don't look at me with those ugly pathetic eyes can't you see I'm with the love of my life! BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura: "I thought you loved me?"

Naruto: "Oh FUCK NOOOO! I lost a bet with Shikamaru when I was playing poker with him he told me I had to pretend to be in love with you for 5 years, but after I got to find out that Hinata chan the real girl I'm in love with loves me too so I told her about the bet then after those 5 loooooong years we hooked up! BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura: "What the fuck? Am I the ugliest girl in town or something?"

Hinata: "Noooo. You're the ugliest thing in the world."

Sakura: "Hinata what the fuck I thought you were nice!"

Hinata: "I am nice you're just really annoying, really ugly and reeeeeally bitchy."

Tsunade and Jiraiya walk by Tsunade is laughing to one of Jiraiya's sex jokes and Orochimaru and Akemi are holding hands. They stop and look down at Sakura, Orochimaru and Jiraiya immediately begin laughing at her while Akemi and Tsunade just sigh with annoyance.

Sakura: "Tsunade sama! Thank goodness you're here! That fucking tramp, Daiji just beat the shit out of me for no reason!"

Akemi: "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY STUDENT?"

Tsunade: *ignores Akemi's outburst* "Sakura there are two things wrong with what you just said; One, YOU were probably failing at flirting with Sasuke. Two, YOU'RE weak even after I trained you so of course you got your ass kicked you probably didn't even get a scratch on Daiji."

Sakura: "You too? I thought everyone loved me and isn't Orochimaru evil or something?"

Akemi: "First you insult my student now insult my BOYFRIEND!"

Tsunade: "Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto, Kimimaru, Tayuya, and the entire Akatsuki signed a treaty with me so they have returned to being Konoha nins."

Sakura: "But-!"

Tsunade: "No buts that's how it is now just deal with it, and for goodness sake's leave Sasuke and Daiji alone. Alright everyone lets get going!"

The group leaves to meet up with the other couples at the resort. Sakura quickly leaves to find someone who will help her. First she goes to Sai's apartment.

Sakura: "Sai can you-"

Sai: "Help you breakup Sasuke and Daiji by pretending to be your boyfriend because you're desperate and ugly? No. I am going to the Resort with my gorgeous girlfriend Ino." *smiles*

Sakura: 'Dammit I'm not ugly I am very very pretty Ino pig and Daiji skank are ugly and dress like tramps at Hooters'

Sakura then goes to the bakery to confide with Ellen but there was a sign on her shop that said…

_Dear Everyone,_

_ I will be gone for a couple of weeks at the Couple Resort with Kiba, Akamaru and Coco. Love you all._

_, Ellen_

Sakura: 'Ellen too? Who isn't at the couple resort?'

She sulks through the village and is suddenly pulled into an alley with a hand clasped over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She looks up to see Kabuto and he takes his hand off her mouth.

Kabuto: "I heard you were looking for help."

Sakura: "You want to help me?"

Kabuto: "I only want to help because I want to break up Akemi and Orochimaru then Akemi and I will get married and have 500 kids. Also Itachi wants Daiji back."

Sakura: "So it's a win win for all of us?"

Kabuto: "Yes you stupid bitch."

Sakura: "How long has Itachi loved that skank?"

Itachi: "She's not a skank she's the most beautiful creature God has created unlike you."

Kabuto: "And Akemi is the muse in my life."

Sakura: "Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Look are you going to help me or what?"

Kabuto: "Oh right. Anyways if we want this to work we are going to have to go to the Retreat, but you can only go if your dating someone, hence the name 'Couple Retreat'.

Sakura: "So you and I are… going to date?"

Kabuto: "Well pretend, yes." *Obviously I wouldn't actually date your ugly ass…* "We need to start acting couply, so uhm.. come here." *Puts arm around Sakura's waist* "Ewh ewh ewh! You are sooo disgusting! Dx Can't you at least TRY to look decent?"

Sakura: "I have no idea what YOU'RE complaining about, you're the one with freakin' gray hair!"

Kabuto: "So? At least I don't look ugly. Look let's go to some shop and try to make you look.. better."

Sakura: "You're the worst 'boyfriend' ever. You should say I look fine just the way I am.

Kabuto: "Yes, but if I did that I would be lying." :P

Sakura: "Let's go!"

Kabuto and Sakura enter a beauty shop to improve Sakura's looks.

Kabuto: "Uhm Miss, we need some help here. Yes uhm my… girlfriend needs as much help as possible to make her look… well not the way she looks now."

Assistant: "Oh sure no problem, now where is your girlfriend so I can help you out."

Kabuto points and looks down in shame.

Assistant: "Oh the one with the pink hair? Okay. Uhm miss your boyfriend asked me to assist- OH GOD YOUR HIDEOUS!" 'No wonder he came here for help..' "Oh my gawd… yeah we have a LOT of work to do. Alright sit down in this chair and I will do my best so you will look.. well better."

3 hours later the assistant of the beauty shop has finished with Sakura and turns to Kabuto.

Assistant: "Well I did my best. She isn't super model gorgeous but now she is bearable to look at. Take a look. I think you should be pleased."

Kabuto: "I… I'm scared.." *takes a deep breath and turns around*

Sakura: "Well..? How do I look?" *poses*

Kabuto: "Oh. My. Gosh. She did a great job. Now I can look at you and not throw up. Wow.. I kinda like it. Still not as pretty as Ino though but it'll work."

Sakura: "Grrrr.."

Sakura's new look starts with pink extensions that make her hair shoulder length. A simple red dress with a black belt at the waist and lots of makeup to cover her ugly face.

Kabuto: "Alright, now this has a better chance of succeeding. Let's get started. Thank you Miss, you've been a great help. Sakura pay the lady so we can go."

Assistant: "That will be 3,000 yen please."

Sakura: "What the hell? Why so much? What a rip off!"

Assistant: "Did you see your face? It took me 3 hours, 7 tubs of makeup, 17 pieces of hair extensions, and a lot of yarn to make your dress. 3,000 yen."

Sakura hands the lady the money, grumbling and walks with Kabuto to start practicing.

Kabuto: "Well I think we have done a lot of productive work here. I think we're ready. Let's go, honey."

Sakura: "Of course, babe. Hehehe"

Kabuto and Sakura walk off to the Couples Retreat to get their plan into motion.

Kabuto: "2 rooms please."

Receptionist: "Uhm sorry this is a 'Couples Retreat' so you have to share a room. One room." 'What an idiot..'

Kabuto looks back at Sakura. 'Dammit.. well at least I can get a separate bed.' "Well I'd like a room with 2 beds at least."

Receptionist: "Sir, what don't you understand about Couple's Retreat? One bed, one room. Now do you want it or not?"

Kabuto: "Okay fine!"

Receptionist: "Alright. Here's your room key. Enjoy."

Kabuto: "Your sleeping on the floor. No questions asked. Let's get this party started."

Sakura: "No no no. Kabuto, don't ever say that again. That was just bad. Oh look its Sai and Ino act couply." *Grabs Kabuto's hand*

Sai: "Hey Kabuto. I didn't know you had a girlfriend what's her name?"

Kabuto: "Uhm.. its Sakura can't you tell?"

Sai and Ino look at each other and stare at Sakura.

Ino: "Wow Sakura. Seems you've cleaned up quite a bit. Although you still can't hide your billboard brow." *smirks*

Sakura: "Shutup Ino-pig! I look better than you."

Sai: "No you don't. Plus Ino doesn't need help to make her look beautiful, she is naturally gorgeous."

Ino: "Oh Sai!" ^-^

Sai and Ino kiss and walk off to the spa together.

Kabuto: "Sakura, we need to start acting more like that. But I will NOT kiss you. Maybe on the cheek to play off the couple part but that's it."

Sakura: "Back at you. Now let's go to our room so we can start planning."

Scenes to Ten-Ten and Neji while Sakura and Kabuto are working on their plan.

Neji: "What would you like to do Ten-Ten? They have a lot of places to go and activities to do to make our relationship stronger."

Ten-Ten: "Hmmm… uhm.. well I kinda feel like going to the spa and relax first. Is that okay Neji?"

Neji smiles: "Of course. Let's go my love."

Ten-Ten and Neji are at spa relaxing when they encounter Sai and Ino.

Ino: "HEEYYY! Neji! Ten-Ten! Over here!"

Ten-Ten: "Oh hi Ino. Hi Sai. How great is this Couple's Retreat?" ^-^

Ino: "AMAZING! I love this place. We just barely got here but I feel like our relationship grew so much more since we got here." *smiles at Sai*

Ten-Ten: "That's what Neji was saying too, this place is going to really help our relationship become stronger. I can't wait to try out the other places they have here."

Ino: "Ahhhhh. Yeah too bad this place is only around once a year. Oh well. C'mon Sai let's go over to the bar and get a drink."

Sai: "We'll see you later." *smiles at the couple and leaves with Ino"

Ten-Ten: "I think they are really good together. Sai seems to be more friendly when he is with her."

Neji: "I think we look better. I'm glad I'm with you."

Ten-Ten *blushes* Neji leans in for kiss.

Meanwhile Shino gets a box of chocolates and a bouquet of red red roses for a young lady with seaweed green hair and bright green eyes.

Shino: "These…are for you Sirena chan…" *blushes*

Sirena: *blushes* "Thank you Shino kun you've always been so sweet to me ever since we first met!"

*FLASH BACK!* 3 years ago…

Sirena smiles as the sunsets upon the village, Konohagakure.

Sirena: "So beautiful I never thought that this village would be so beautiful. Right I need to find Akemi sama."

Sirena sprints down a hill to the village. The next morning she rents an apartment and goes to the market for grocery shopping. She begins thinking about her people; the sirens, she, Akemi and a mysterious unknown mermaid are the last of her kind ever since rogue ninjas have discovered about them and have been hunting them for money. While lost in her thoughts she bumps into someone and drops her groceries, but they don't hit the ground because a swarm of bugs was holding the bag in midair.

Man: "Are you alright?"

Sirena looks up to see a man with high hemmed jacket, spiky hair and black sunglasses.

Sirena: *panics* "I'm so sorry! I was so caught up in my thoughts…but that's no excuse for not paying attention!"

Man: "No don't go through so much trouble for something that's uncontrollable."

Sirena: "Are those your bugs?"

Man: "Umm yes…they are…"

Sirena: "I've always been interested in insects and arachnids." *smiles*

Man: "Oh really? Which is your favorite?"

Sirena: "I love every kind even parasites like yours."

Man: "I'm sorry I never introduced myself, my name is Shino."

Sirena: "Shino…I like that name, my name is Sirena."

Shino: "A beautiful name for a beautiful butterfly like you."

Sirena: *blushes* "Thank you!" *Smiles*

*End Flashback*

Shino: "Sirena!"

Before Sirena realizes it she's falling but she doesn't make contact with the ground. She opens her eyes and sees that Shino is holding her, his shades fell off and she can see the intense worry in his brown eyes.

Shino: "Are you okay?"

Sirena: *blushes wildly* "…Yea…you know this déjà vu."

Shino: "Wait what?"

Sirena: "I wasn't paying attention and you helped me."

Shino: *blushes* "Yea…I did…"

Shino leans in to kiss Sirena.

Naruto: "HEY SHINO, SIRENA WHAT'S UP? BELIEVE IT!"

Shino and Sirena: *reddens* "… NARUTO! CAN'T YOU SEE WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT?"

Naruto: *sweat drop* "AAAAH! SORRY!" *runs away with Hinata*

Shino: *still red* "…"

Sirena: *no longer red* "How about we go to the garden?" *asks in seductive voice*

Shino: "Okay" *smiles softly but mischievously*

At the lobby Ellen and Kiba are checking in with their dogs Akamaru and Coco.

Receptionist: "I'm sorry but couples only."

Ellen: "What? But Kiba and I have been together since we were thirteen."

Receptionist: "Oh no you two are fine I'm talking about the dogs."

Ellen: "Wait just one minute, Akamaru and Coco are a couple we can't keep them away from each other."

Receptionist: "Oh I'm so sorry let me just take your dogs to the just as fabulous Dog Couple Retreat."

Ellen: "Okay but this better not be a trick to put them in a cage."

Receptionist: "Oh no! It's all free roam they're even allowed to come over here to see their owners! And they even have their own rooms with the finest cushions and plenty of white chocolate dog treats!" *smiles*

Ellen: "Okay I'm going to hold you by your word though, Kiba are you okay with that?"

Kiba: "Of course Ellen chan! This is our time together and I'll bet that Akamaru and Coco want time alone too!"

Akamaru: *wags tail* "BARK!"

Receptionist: "Please let Sandra show you two love bug canines to your room."

A big busted woman with short blonde hair smiles and takes the dogs to their large resort. Ellen can't help but stare daggers at Sandra, Kiba's hand squeezes hers.

Kiba: "Hey she can never live up to you; you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Ellen: *blushes and smiles* "Aaaaaw Kiba kun!"

The two proceed to their room, the room has a small kitchen with a small dining table. With a large red loveseat and 32 inch flat screen tv. In a separate room is a large heart shaped bed with red comforter and lots of scented candles. In the bathroom is a bath tub as large as a small swimming pool in the middle of the room and a large shower with two nozzles and two large sinks with more scented candles.

Ellen: *gasps then blushes* "Kiba kun!"

Kiba picks Ellen up bridal style and carries her into the room.

**AN: Dogs speak English when alone but they are in fact speaking dog**

Meanwhile Akamaru and Coco are walking through the garden set up just for dogs with lots of fire hydrants and lots fountains.

Akamaru: "Isn't this great Coco? Time away from Kiba and Ellen just for us!"

Coco: "Yeah! And I know what I wanna do." *whispers in Akamaru's ear*

Akamaru: *wags tail* "YES LET'S GO!"

The two dogs run off to their room.

Scenes to Kakashi and Anko in their room.

Anko setting clothes aside in drawer while Kakashi reads Make-Out Paradise.

Anko: "So I was thinking that we could take a walk in the park towards the waterfall later this afternoon or we could stay here and get comfy for tonight."

Kakashi puts book down: "Ohhh I know exactly what you mean…" *pulls out condom*

Anko: *throws chair at Kakashi* "That's not what I mean! Not everything is about sex. You know this retreat is suppose to help our relationship but you don't even care!" *sits on floor and starts crying*

Kakashi: *rubs arm from chair attack* "Anko.. I'm sorry.. that's not it.. your my first real girlfriend. And I'm not good at these kind of things but, believe me when I say… I love you. *lifts her chin up and kisses Anko softly* "How about that walk, hmm? I'd like to see a waterfall. C'mon." *lifts Anko from floor smiling and wiping tear from Anko's face*

Kakashi: "How about when we get to the waterfall, we have lunch? Want me to pack dumplings and red bean soup? I know its your favorite."

Anko: "Oh Kakashi that's a great idea." *blushes* "You always make everything better."

Kakashi smiles and the 2 of them leave the room for their walk.

Naruto and Hinata bump into Temari and Shikamaru walking over to the pool.

Naruto: "HEY! Shikamaru you said you guys weren't dating!"

Shikamaru: "Idiot! We aren't! She's too much of a pain. We're just here to patrol the area and keep couples under control. It's a stupid mission Tsunade assigned and since she's here I have to do it. It's really a drag. Some 'couples' come here to break up other couples, and fights happen and blah blah blah.. so that's where we step in. Nothing between us."

Temari: "That just about covers the story. I wouldn't date this guy, I'm always having to protect him."

Shikamaru: "hmph."

Naruto: "Mmmm… but that means you share a room, right?"

Shikamaru: "Errr- its so not to blow our cover so don't be spreading the word Naruto."

Naruto: "Yeah yeah yeah you and your girlfriend can go back doing whatever. Me and Hinata are going swimming."

Shikamaru: "Stupid! I said were not dating!"

Naruto: "Whatever. Bye… You 2 love birds." *winks at them and rushes off to the pool with Hinata*

Shikamaru: "Man that guy is annoying…"

Temari: "Calm down. You know how men are." *smirks*

Shikamaru gives -.- face.

Temari: "Let's get a bite, I'm starved."

Shikamaru: "Now that you mention it, I am hungry. Mmmm.. how about sushi?"

Temari: "Sounds good. You're paying."

Shikamaru: 'Of course I would have pay… women are so annoying.'

Maria: "Lee chan! What do you want to do first?"

Rock Lee: "Well I thought that maybe we could go feed the dolphins?"

Maria: *gasps* "Lee chan! You remembered my favorite animal! You're so sweet!"

Rock Lee: "I will never forget what you love and hate because I've loved you ever since I saw you!

*Flash back!*

Sakura: "Eeeeeew Lee get away from me! I don't love you!"

Rock Lee: 'What the bloody hell is that crazy bitch screaming about? I came to return Naruto's _Ichi Ichi Paradise_ book… unfortunately it didn't help me with my "love" problem'

Sakura: "I don't care how much you love me! I AM NEVER GOING OUT WITH YOU!"

Rock Lee: 'That's it I'm not taking shit from this bitch anymore!' "Sakura you took too long I don't love you, I came to return Naruto's book."

Sakura: "OMG! LEE GETS YOUR BUSHY EYEBROWS AND UGLY BOWL HAIRCUT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Rock Lee: "FUCK IT! YOU give Naruto his book back and I'll have to tell him why I couldn't give it to him!" *Throws book and it hits Sakura in the face*

Rock Lee storms off through the village but quickly regains happiness now that Sakura is gone. Rock Lee looks up and realizes that he's on the West Side of the village where all the rich people live. He shrugs his shoulders and continues passing by. He stops when he hears someone sobbing, he turns his head towards the sound and sees a large garden he walks through the garden wishing he could stop and look at the flowers but he is determined to find out who is crying. He stops and his eyes widen when he sees a young girl of only 16 wearing a dark blue short sleeved gown with a string of pearls around her neck. Her hair reaches to her waist in soft salmon colors. Her bangs are pulled back from her face and pinned by a clip there are white peonies in her halo of bangs. She is sitting on a bench her face in her hands weeping a lotus float in the wind Lee barely raises his hand and the lotus lands on his palm. It was the most beautiful lotus he had seen. He hides the lotus and sits down next to the weeping girl.

Rock Lee: "Miss, are you alright?"

The girl looks up and his breath is taken away by her beauty. She has large light brown eyes that were a little red from crying and her full lips parted shocked to see him.

Girl: "…I…uhm…it's nothing…"

Rock Lee: "I don't believe you I mean I'll listen please tell me I hate seeing pretty girls cry."

Girl: "Well you see… my father…he…he…called me…a stupid tramp…after I declined to marry this rich man that he wanted to set me up with!" *bursts into sobs*

Rock Lee: "Well I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it he-"

Maria: "He did! He said I was as useless as my mother and that one day he was going to force me into marriage!"

Rock Lee: *Wipes away her tears* "Anger can make people say hurtful things. You just need more time to find the one person you truly want to be with."

Maria: 'So nice a guy would always want me just because I'm rich but when I look into his eyes I see that he's looking past that. And he's really cute!' *smiles* "Thank you."

*FLASH BACK END!*

Grace: *Is currently waiting for Sasori, looks at her right wrist, can clearly see the single I where the vein is* "… I'm running out of time. Sasori-san, I hope you won't be too angry with me." *can see Sasori over the horizon* "Ah, Sasori-san. I've been waiting for you."

Sasori: "I'm sorry I'm not used to having to slow down to breathe and eat all this weird stuff that humans do…"

Grace: "Tell me about it."

Sasori: "I got you something.."

Sasori pulls out a silver necklace with the kanji symbols for Sasori loves Grace. Grace's large purple eyes widen and a large blush creeps to her cheeks.

Grace: "Sasori…k-"

Sasori: *before Grace can finish Sasori kisses her*

Everything is getting hot and heavy

***WARNING* LEMON COMING UP! DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE LEMONS**

*Insert Lemon Here* :D

**Hooray for sexy turn on LEMON now you may put away your *cough* merchandise**

Grace: *it is the next morning as she wakes up* ". . ." *she quickly wipes the makeup off of her arm, wakes up Sasori* "Sasori-kun… I have something I want to show you." *shows him the number, there are tears in her eyes* "I'm at my last spell. I'm sorry…"

Sasori: *eyes widen* "Why didn't you tell me?"

Grace: "I didn't want to ruin the moment I meant to tell you the night before!"

Sasori: "Grace if you told me before then I would've tried to find away to-"

Grace: "It's too late it can't be helped 20 spells is 20 spells no more no less."

Sasori suddenly pulls Grace into a tight embrace. Grace reluctantly embraces back.

Sasori: "I don't want to lose you like mom and dad, you're the only one who has mended my heart since their deaths."

Grace: "I'm sorry… If there was a way to fix this I would. I'm just greatful to know someone like you for as long as I possibly could. Maybe… I can be born again?"

Sasori: "Maybe…or Pein can bring you back?"

Grace: "I don't know… I don't think kaa-san would be too happy with me dealing with the Akatsuki, she doesn't even know that I'm dating you…"


End file.
